Strong Warrior Girl
by levheichou
Summary: He stared back but before she could touch him, he came down to her, crushingly, and kissed her. She knew that she could taste herself in it but it was mixed with him and everything tasted better like that. - RivaMika's first time. Explicit Sexual Content.


**A/N: Hey guys!**  
**I got a request for smut (Mikasa's first time) on tumblr and this is what came out of it. I hope you like it!**

**This One-Shot is M-Rated because of expicit sexual contant. You have been warned!**

**Please fav and review! (especially the last one, since this is pretty much my first RivaMika smut and I'd like to know how I did!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

He knew that despite her unwavering gaze she was trembling inside. He knew that when he slowly unbuttoned her, she drew in little breaths.  
Mikasa was used to be good. She used to be excellent even but she never had done this before. But Levi was sure she would learn it so quickly and be so good like she always did.  
No matter how nervous she really was, she didn't show it at first.

He took of her shirt and looked at her, really looked at her. Her muscles, her breasts that went up and down and told the truth about her state. He leaned into her and his mouth came down to one of her mounds and he lightly sucked it and bid it. A moan escaped her lips as this foreign feeling filled her body. Was this pleasure?  
His hand closed around her other breast, massaging it and the feeling got even more intense. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer and he sucked in a sharp breath as she practically grinded herself against him; almost instinctively. She didn't even know what she was doing but she kept on while he did the same.  
His mouth started to wander, between her breasts, down her stomach and then even below and her breath stopped for a moment.  
He, however, opened her pants without hesitating and pulled them down alongside her panties and there she was, naked as she came. She sat up and she followed him with her gaze, unchanging, though the effects of what he was doing to her were visible on her face. Her cheeks were red and her hair was messy. She must have buried her own hands in it while he was working on her.

Her legs were still around him and he grabbed them and pushed them away from him, spreading them. He started kissing her inner thighs and this time Mikasa couldn't swallow down a squeal. He smirked against her skin but continued to go higher until he was _there_ and their eyes locked as his tongue touched her for the first time. She couldn't hold the gaze. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as he did it again and again. Going over her most intimidate area – and it felt so good. She couldn't describe it at all. All she felt was how a knot was building up in her lower stomach and how her legs were twitching every single time his tongue went over her. He started to suck and she let out a rather loud moan that made him chuckle – and that felt even better. Her hands found his head and grabbed his hair and she didn't know if she wanted to pull it or rather push it.  
Then his fingers came, one at first, pushing into her very slowly at first. Then a second one and he began to pump faster. She could feel how something was building up, some kind of feeling and she knew it was about to burst like a bubble. She could feel it, see it, and he just got faster and faster and the grip on his hair got stronger until she was sure it had to hurt but he didn't complain. She never felt something like this before and it felt good but as the same time it was also horrible because she was so close – to what she didn't even know.

And then it hit her. She closed her eyes, pressed them together actually, and her legs were shaking by the incredible feeling spreading her body. It was warm and cold and just everywhere in- and outside of her and she felt how Levi continued to run his tongur over her her while she was coming down from her high.

Eventually his face got up and she looked up to him, bringing up her hand to touch his face. He stared back but before she could touch him, he came down to her, crushingly, and kissed her. She knew that she could taste herself in it but it was mixed with him and everything tasted better like that.  
He bit down on her lower lip and she opened them for him to enter and they were locked like this for a while until she couldn't breathe anymore and he pulled away as quickly as he had initiated it. She laid there lacking air and everything was spinning but she was sure it wasn't because of breathing really but because of how overwhelming all of this was.  
"Why are you still wearing pants?" she asked without even thinking and again, he smirked while he sat up to take them off. "A very valid question, Ackerman."

She knew what was about to come now and she knew it would hurt. She couldn't even imagine any pain now since she had experienced such pleasure just moments ago.  
When she was with Levi, she was often bruised and felt pain because they trained and sparred. This should be different. They would spar in a different way together.  
When he took off his clothes he was over her again and she didn't dare to look down, which was stupid. And it wasn't really that she was embarrassed to look but she just didn't want to see what would be inside of her. What if she didn't like it? (What a stupid thing to think.)  
Levi leaned down to her ear and whispered: "_Touch it._"  
She turned her head to stare at him but he was dead serious and she assumed he knew that she was nervous. No matter how strong she acted in front of him.  
Mikasa tried to stop the shaking of her hands as she reached down and then her fingertips met something cold and hard. She watched how Levi's eyes closed as she closed her hand around it and without knowing what she was doing she started to move her hands up and down.  
He buried his face into her neck and groaned at what she was doing and she realized that she did well. At least she could do that.  
She continued to stroke him, grip him even but didn't dare to do it too strongly because she knew how sensitive men were there. At one point, Levi started to move his hips, meeting her hand, and she understood that he needed it faster than that. So she moved faster and she started to enjoy this feeling. How his groans got louder and how he grabbed her shoulder, his nails digging into her skin because he needed _her_. Just doing this for him turned her on and she wondered one thing.  
"What you did to me… with your mouth… can I do it to you, too?"

He stopped moving his hips and raised his head to look at her. "Getting bold, don't we?" he said but that wasn't a yes or a no so she waited. He sighed like he was regretting his words, like he really didn't want to say it. "Not this time. We're saving that for the next round and you may start with that then."  
She nodded and noticed that she had stopped pumping him without noticing it. She wanted to start again but he put his hand on hers and she let go and she knew what was about to come.

He put his hands on either side of her head and pushed himself up and positioning himself at her entrance. Her gazed hardened as they looked at each other and he shook his head and smirked. "Always the strong warrior… I will do it slowly…"  
And he started to push into her. Her hands went to his shoulders as he stretched her inside and she'd known it would hurt but this was a different kind of pain. It wasn't like a punch in the stomach. It was like her backside colliding with the ground. It wasn't like sore muscles that she got from running. It was slow and somehow such a private pain. She would never feel this again, probably, not like this and as he ripped through her and filled her whole, she hissed and pulled him closer. She needed him to hold her because this wasn't like a fight at all. She actually could feel inside of her, she let him inside and it had hurt but it had also felt good. He started to kiss her neck and breathed: "Don't you cry on me now…"  
She was grateful for his remark that was just so much like him. "Move…" she breathed back and he started to pull out again. It still hurt but not as much and with ever push and pull it god better. It was amazing how her body adapted to him so they could fit together. So they could do this.

The pain ebbed away and she felt how a familiar feeling came back to her. It was similar to what she had felt before but it was also very different. Again, she couldn't describe it at all.  
Instead she stopped thinking about it and started moving with him, meeting his thrusts every time and he groaned while she bid her own lips to shut up. She somehow didn't want to express it with noise but she could help it as he met a special spot and she just couldn't restrain herself. She moaned loudly and as his hands took her hips and pushed even harder, she knew she would get lost in this feeling of bliss. She knew she could stand it much longer.  
Her arms went to his back and she started scratching him until she drew blood and it seemed to drive him crazy. He took one leg and pulled it up so he could go even deeper and faster and her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt how close she was again. Was it even possible to feel this way?

Then he did something that didn't just pushed her over, but really catapulted her through the sky like the maneuver gear and the feeling wasn't so different. It really was like she was shooting threw the air, coming closer to heaven for just a moment, as his hand started to rub her while he kept thrusting so damn hard. She grabbed his face with both hands and almost pulled herself fully up and she came beneath him and he kept pumping just a few times longer until he stopped in one trust, halting and pressing into her one last time with so much force. His face hidden in her neck and he bid her as he came, his arms letting go so he laid on her, but the weight was good. She needed to feel all of him.

Their breaths were both loud and almost desperately as if they just emerged after a long time underwater. He planted little kisses on her shoulder while she traced the scratched on his back.  
"Sorry about that."  
He raised his head and this time his smirk was different. It was almost devious.  
"Oh you are going to pay for those…"


End file.
